A Dark Return
by ReyScarlet
Summary: ON HOLD, SORRY. When a mysterious warning is delivered in Gensokyo, Hakurei Reimu and friends worry that a new incident is occuring. Meanwhile, Kishinuma Yoshiki and his friends are recovering from horrible expeirance, one which isn't finished with them yet. Too many relationships to count, prime: Yoshiki x Ayumi. Rated M to be safe, no sexual occurances, yet.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge: A Terrible Warning

Pain.

As exquisite as the most decadent meal prepared by a five-star chef. It pulsed through his body, making every step feel like he had a ten-thousand pound weight strapped to his ankle.

Exhaustion.

He just wanted to quit, to lie down and slip into the dreamless, never-ending sleep that was death.

Determination.

He HAD to get word out. The ritual was flawed. No other being should have to go through the Hell that he went through. He stumbled, and fell. He seemed to be surrounded by stalks of bamboo. Where the Hell was he?

*Crunch, crunch, crunch*

"Hello? Oh my gods, are you okay?"

He looked up to see a pale woman standing over him. She wore a white, button-up blouse with a collar and rolled up sleeves, with red trousers that had matching suspenders. Her long, pale-lavender hair had a big, red ribbon in it, and she had startling red eyes. Paper charms dotted her pants and hair. 'Charms? For what?' he thought feverishly. He had always been into the occult.

"Can you hear me? Shit, where the Hell is Keine?"

"M-miss…" He reached out to her. "Warn the… others. K-Kano… Yuki… will kill… you all…" His hand fell limp on the ground.

The woman, known as Fujiwara no Mouku, crouched down and noticed that he wore strange clothes. 'Aren't these in that mix-blood's shop?' she thought to herself. She saw something shining in his hand, and gently pulled it out of the broken fingers. 'Houko Mikoto, Kisaragi Academy…?'

~Okay, this is just a teaser while I get the real stuff going. Corpse Party and Touhou are going to be an... _interesting_ cross-over, but fun none the less. Written while listening to Suwa Foughten Feild and Native Fatih (remix). Also, if anyone can find/make CP x Touhou fanart, can you link me up? I can't seem to find any ."

And so we go!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strange Circumstances

Reimu looked down at the body with confusion. A human, from the Outside World, crosses the Hakurei Border somehow. Then, this human, who by all rights should have been dead, crawls his way to Mokou, and tells her that they will all be killed? When the names Houko Mikoto and Kano Yuki were relayed to Akyuu, she said that she could not recall anything.

"So, what's the plan?"

Reimu hadn't noticed Yakumo Yukari gap in. The Border Youkai strolled over, sniffing distastefully at the dead body. "Nothing as of right now."

"Hmmm… Strange…" Reimu looked over at the ancient crone. "What?" Yukari stared harder at the body, "He positively _reeks_ of dimensional energy. Almost like he was ripped from this world, then another…" Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Hideka Street, Tokyo, Japan."

"Uhhh, say what now?"

"That's where he's from." The Youkai straightened, "Looks like you'll be going on a field trip. I suggest grabbing Margatroid or Kochiya; they'll be more… _useful_ out there."

Reimu silently groaned. The prospect of going _out_ of Gensokyo worried her. Not like they hadn't done that before, when the little Vampire had broken free and caused quite a mess, but it was just _annoying_. "I think I'll take Marisa instead."

"_Her_? She'll blow the whole thing out of proportion!"

"Yeah, but," and this was hard for the Miko to choke out, "I… _trust_ –gag- her more than those two if worse comes to worse."

Yukari gave her one last incredulous glance, before nodding. "All right. Go get her and be ready, you'll leave soon."

"Yippee." This was shaping up to be a bad day…"

…

Yawning, Yoshiki slumped into his desk. One more bell then lunch. Two more then home. Work, maybe some dinner, then sleep. Well, he can't really say sleep. It was either stay awake staring at the ceiling, or nightmares.

He was surprised by the fact that he was the first of their little group to be in class. Mochida Satoshi meandered in, looking a little ragged, but well. Surprising, between himself and his little sister Yuka, Yoshiki figured he'd be all but dead. Satoshi gave him a little nod, and then collapsed in his seat.

Next in was Nakashima Naomi. She looked terrible, but tried to play it off. Her hair was still a mess, bags under her eyes, and she couldn't really seem to keep her eyes open. Not surprising, considering the fact that she had found her best friend dead, having hung herself.

Just as the bell rang, Shinozaki Ayumi came into class, something which was extremely rare. Ayumi was never one of the last in, but her she was, stumbling into her seat.

The class started off rather ordinarily, but Yoshiki couldn't focus. It had been three days ago, four really, but it had been at midnight when they had all woken up. Well… not all. Suzumoto Mayu, Morishige Sakutaro, and Shishido Yui hadn't woken up. According to the rest of the world, they didn't even exist. What a cruel joke. They still hadn't really talked about it; something that Yoshiki could feel was about to change.

The bell rang, and he headed to the courtyard. He had forgotten his wallet, so he'd be going hungry this period. He found the table that they all sat at, one that was outside in the courtyard, and plopped down. The others showed up, sat quietly, and slowly began to eat. The silence irked him.

"So… How's it been?"

A weak attempt to establish a conversation, he knew, but he **had** to break the oppressive silence.

Satoshi cleared his throat, "Good, I guess." Yoshiki followed up with a "Yuka too?" He hadn't seen the younger of the Mochidas since that horrible night.

"Yeah. She's been hanging in there."

"Well, that's good," said Ayumi, "I thought she might have been worse off, considering that she's younger, and actually interacted with Sachiko more."

Naomi gave a little sigh. Satoshi looked over to where she sat, "Naomi? How're you holding up?"

Before Naomi could respond, there was a loud Snap from the bushes behind them. The others carried on, but Yoshiki stayed silent, listening.

"You think these kids can help us, daze?" It was so quiet; he thought he had imagined it. Then the second voice floated into his ears, "The have traces of dimensional energy on them. Maybe."

Okay. Not his imagination. Grabbing Naomi's lunchbox, much to her surprise and sorrow, he turned and flung the metal box into the bushes. There was a thunk, a surprised squawk, then some very creative cursing, that was almost poetic. He could swear he heard the work 'fuck' used as a verb, noun, and adjective in one sentence somewhere in the rant.

Then the witch popped out.

It wasn't like 'Tadaa! Come here my pretties!' She simply shot out of the bushes, covered in the remnants of Naomi's lunch. She seemed a little older than them, and not all that menacing.

"WHO WAS THE WISE GUY WHO DID THAT?!" The witch held up an octagon of wood and pointed it at him. "WAS IT YOU? EH? ANSWER ME, DAZE!"

Yoshiki wasn't sure if he should feel amused or threatened. "Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. Now, how about you put down your woodshop project and we can-"

A bolt of energy shot out of the octagon, slamming into his shoulder. At first, there was just a little push. Then the pain came.

"YEOWCH!" Yoshiki fell back, holding his shoulder. "That's what you get for throwing rice at me you little-"

"Marisa!" Another girl came out of the bushes, dressed even more strangely than the first. "Why did you _shoot_ him?"

"He threw food at me!"

"Oh, so now we're three are we?" She turned to the companions, who were all frozen, either in confusion or fear. "Sorry guys, this may sting a little…" Holding up a card, she muttered something. Then the world went white.

~Urgh. I didn't really know how to play the CP cast intro. So, I went with kinda beat down and tired. Also, I made it really vague with the 'incident' for those who have not completed/played Corpse Party and wish to. Don't want spoilers, am I right? Also, the vampire thing in the Gensokyo part was a referance to Tenchou x Touhou. And with the address, I don't know, or could find, where Kisaragi Academy would be, so I said Tokyo. Why not? So, how is it?

And so we go!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Real World

_The splash set his nerves on end. Had that been Shinozaki's voice? Scared that something bad had happened to her, he rushed back to the locker room. "Shinozaki? SHINOZAKI?!"_

_No answer. "This is bad, this is bad, this is bad," he muttered to himself, rushing back to the fog-enshrouded pool. 'Had she jumped in?' He looked at the opaque green surface, realizing that she probably had. Taking a deep breath, he hesitated only a second, as he couldn't swim, before he dove into the water. He flung his arms around in a crazed manner as he tried to get deeper._

_Finally, his hands brushed against something soft, something warm. He gripped her body, and began to madly kick at the water. But the screaming in his lungs told him he was too late…_

…

Yoshiki's eyes flung open, every fiber of his body tensing up. 'Only a dream, only a dream,' he told himself. A dream about that place… It wasn't an odd occurrence, but he still hated dreaming, especially since it was about Ayumi's brush with death. Only, in that, she did die… as did he…

Then the voices floated in his ears. They were hushed, as if not wanting to wake someone.

"Really? How are a bunch of kids supposed to help us?"

"Oh please Sanae, they're around your age! And Marisa and I aren't all that old either!"

"They do have the stink of forbidden magic on them…"

"I still say you should have let me waste the blonde guy, throwing food on me like that…"

Yoshiki slowly looked to his right, where the voices were coming from. The witch, Marisa, was there, as was the red-white. The one with green hair, Sanae, still seemed to be annoyed that they were there. The other one who spoke, a blonde with a book, seemed to be in deep thought.

The other people there were a tall blonde lady with a parasol. She kept twirling it, like it was important. A silver haired man stood off to one side, looking at the conversation with amusement. The final member, a green haired lady with a weird blue dunce cap. But then again, all their clothes looked weird.

"Sorry we're late Reimu." This voice came from the left. A tall maid, maybe twenty-six years old, was walking up a path. She was holding a parasol over another person, who seemed to be about twelve. She had blue-purple hair, red eyes, and fangs…

_Vampire._ The word popped into his mind. A dark lump formed in his stomach, but he remained calm. As they passed, he could see a pair of bat wings folded up on her back. "So, these four are the 'help' you got? Oh lord…"

The red-white rolled her eyes, "Really, I'm tired of answering this. The energy on them is similar to that Houko kid."

"Mmmmkay…" The twelve year old, Yoshiki couldn't believe that he thought she was a Vampire, even if she had wings and fangs, looked over her shoulder. "Maybe we should ask one of them? I know you're away dear, so please stand up and come over here."

The world stopped. 'How did she…?' Figuring that it would be healthier to follow orders, seeing as they outnumbered him currently with Satoshi and the others out still, he stood up. His head throbbed as he took in his surroundings, now that he could properly see them. It looked like some kind of… Shinto shrine. Maybe they had been abducted for some kind of ritual?

"What's your name?"

The girl seemed like the spoiled type who always got her way, a type he generally disliked. "Kishinuma Yoshiki," he said, surprised by how hoarse he sounded.

"Well Mr. Kishinuma, welcome to Gensokyo." This came from the red-white, Reimu. "Do you know a Houko Mikoto?"

'Houko?' The name rang bells in his head, but he couldn't place it. Maybe someone at school? "I'm sorry, I can't seem to place it. Maybe I would be able to think better if I knew where I was?"

The blonde with the parasol smiled, "Ooooh, nice pick Reimu. He has spirit!"

"Shut up Yukari," the young woman said, either playfully or irritably. "So, this doesn't look familiar to you?" She held up a card with a picture on it. It was a nametag from Kisaragi Academy.

"Whoa, how'd you get that?" Not that he saw the picture of Houko, he realized that he did seem familiar.

"We found it on his body yesterday. Said something about a Kano Yuki killing us all."

The name Kano Yuki hit him like a fire truck. 'No. Not this again."

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who had been faking. There was a sharp gasp, followed by Ayumi getting up. "Y-Yuki?"

Reimu looked over her shoulder at the others, "See? I told you guys they'd know something!"

"Congrats Reimu," the book blonde said, "You found some useful humans."

Ayumi was shivering, Hell, so was he, and she was massaging her temples near her left eye. "I… thought we were done with that place…"

"What's so bad about this Kano girl?" This from Marisa, the irritable witch.

Yoshiki's brain went into smartass mode, despite the fact that he should be utterly terrified. 'Well, considering she's now an insane ghost who draws people to a place where they'll be tortured forever, a lot.' Instead, he said: "Let's just say, I wouldn't go anywhere near her for all the money in the world."

"Well," Reimu sighed, "looks like we have a lot of talking to do." She turned to the building, which was starting to seem more and more like a shrine, "I'd say welcome to the real world, full of magic and demons, but it seems you're already here…"

~So, I feel like the dream sequence was needed for the emphasis of Heavenly Host still dragging its claws through them. So, no relationships yet, unless you go _real_ crazy with subtexts, but there will be. I feel like I'll be using Yoshiki, Ayumi, and Reimu as prime characters. And Remilia will play a BIG role, as will another beloved character…

And so we go!


End file.
